


Red

by poisonkissed3



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkissed3/pseuds/poisonkissed3
Summary: I may or may not have written this while casually hanging out with my friend.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written this while casually hanging out with my friend.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wanda's voice is low in Natasha's ear. She's standing right behind the older woman, her closeness raising goosbumbs on Natasha's skin.   
"Yes." Her voice is barely a whisper. *Get a grip, Romanoff* she thinks to herself.   
"What's the safe word?" Wanda asks as she traces her fingers lightly over Nat's bare shoulder.  
Butterflies flutter in her stomach. "...red."  
"You can use it any time, okay? Don't hesitate."  
Natasha nods.  
Wanda places her hands an inch from Natasha's temples. There's a swirl of red energy and then the assassin's world is thrown into blackness. Her breath hitches as her remaining senses try to pinpoint what's going on. She can hear Wanda moving quietly off to the side, the softest clink of metal, and then silence.  
She jumps a little when the younger woman grabs one of her hands. Her wrists are cuffed in black, fur-lined leather and then secured above her head. It goes against her nature to be willingly restrained. It takes all of her strength not to struggle for escape.  
Wanda caresses Natasha's naked back before circling her arms around her waist and up, gently caressing her soft skin.  
Desire flares through her, temporarily replacing her trepidation. Then she feels something trail gently down her spine: the tip of a whip. Her breath hitches in anticipation. *I can do this.*  
There's a pause and then-  
*Pain!*  
It licks against her back, sudden and unexpected. Bittersweet. Nat cries out in shock.  
There's another pause followed by another flash of pain. *You agreed to this! You talked out everything. Don't back out!*  
The whip cracks against her back again and her knees give out. She grabs at the chains of the handcuffs. Sweat glistens on her skin as she struggles to stay on her feet.  
Memories swirl chaotically in her mind. *I can't do this! Not yet. Not now.*  
Pain explodes through her and she screams. "Stop! Red!"  
Suddenly her sight is back. Wanda is in front of her, freeing her from the cuffs. Wanda wraps her arms around Natasha, gently helping her sit on the ground. Nat clings to Wanda like her life depends on it sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
Hands soothingly caress her back. "Don't be sorry. You were incredibly brave to try this."   
Natasha looks up and she's nothing bur concern and admiration in Wanda's eyes. She wipes her tears away gently.  
"Wanda, I..." Natasha feels her heart swell. " I love you."  
"I love you t-" Her reply is cut short by the pressure of lips against hers.


End file.
